gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:United Liberty Paper Co.
Papierfabrik ? ist damit nicht etwas wie Zeitung oder so gemeint ? Gta psp player 11:01, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) thumb|leftBin weiterhin der meinung dass die ULPC eine Tarnfirma für die CIA und nicht für das FIB oder FBI ist wie es in vielen Foren steht. Auf dem Screen sieht man ganz klar das Siegel der CIA in der Urkunde im Bilderrahmen. ORFK 17:23, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich kann nicht ganz genau erkennen. aber das cia hatte ja nie eine erwähnug und auch sonst steht im inet das U.LP eine Tarnfirma vom FIB ist. naja mal kucken was die anderen sagen. ich meine es ist fib. lg.Gta psp player 17:26, 31. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Es stimmt, das Wappen auf dem Dokument zeigt das CIA-Wappen. Aber genau bin ich noch nicht überzeugt, da es wirklich nie erwähnt wurde. Homie 13:07, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen: Die Texturen und Modelle des Kontaktmannes heißen „cia“. Zaibatsu 18:15, 27. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich auch mal was sagen darf in der Mission wo man den Maverick klauen muss sagt der Typ doch das seine männer später den Hubschrauber holen und wenn man ihn übergibt Kommen die leute vom FIB.l.g. 18:21, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Kann sein, aber es wurde bereits bewiesen, dass das FIB nicht dahintersteckt. Der Kontaktmann sagt während einer Mission „The FIB? Do I look homosexual?“. ;) Da es das FIB also nicht ist, ist es höchstwahrscheinlich die CIA. Homie 19:39, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Allerdings gibt mir immernoch zu denken dass zwei FIB-Leute den Helikopter aus dust away abholen. und eine frage: ich habs nich so genau erkennen können aber ich glaube auf der jacke von einem der beiden stand hinten "FBI" und nicht FIB. arbeiten in den USA die CIA und das FBI zusammen? und könnte der Typ nicht vom DEA oder ATF sein? die arbeiten mit dem FBI zusammen und Michelle holt ja auch Elizabetas Koks ab. was will die CIA mit koks? ich glaube das rätsel um diesen typen bleibt für immer ungelöst (genau wie bei toreno). nya denke mal die rockstars wollten das auch so Assi jojo 13:43, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie Mach doch gleich noch die Kategorie: „Unternehmen“ und „Polizei“ dazu ;-))))) DuaneHanson 18:45, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Ich hab's ja nur wegen U.L.P.C ("Company") gemacht. ;) Rahulinho 19:00, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Ich bring jetzt mal licht ins dunkel. Am anfang wenn man noch kein kontakt zum U.L.P hat ist da dieses Fragezeichen. Das ist sogar noch in EFlC vorhanden. Die textur fängt mit cia an. Das ULP Radarlogo fängt auch mit cia an. Also müsste doch das CIA dahinter stecken, oder? 84.147.47.80 12:38, 25. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Eine Regierungsorganisation ist es wohl jedenfalls. Geheimdienste sind Behörden, jedenfalls die CIA. Siehe: Unabhängige Behörden der Vereinigten Staaten. Falls das FIB hinter der ULPC steckt - Das FIB ist eine Polizeibehörde. Jakob MayerUzuuruDiskussion 21:03, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Woher nimmst du die Information, dass es „''wohl'' jedenfalls eine Regierungsorganisation“ ist? United Liberty Paper kann genauso gut eine ausführende Organisation sein, die nicht über behördliche Charakteristika verfügt. Weißt du dank Belege etwas anderes, lass es mich/uns bitte wissen! Zaibatsu 20:26, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Ich denke, es ist glasklar, dass es sich hier um die CIA handelt. :1. Das Zertifikat mit dem CIA-Emblem :2. Der Name des Typen in internen Files :3. Seine Aussage "Wir interessieren uns nicht für die Größe deines Schwanzes, das tun nur die vom FIB" :--Colis 06:44, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) :: Aus diesem Zitat könnte man schließen, dass er keiner Behörde angehört. Man könnte aber auch daraus schließen, dass er persönlich kein „Guter“ ist. In der Mission Dust off sagt der mutmaßliche Fortune, dass er sich keine Sorgen mache, verhaftet oder angeklagt zu werden. Zuvor nennt er einige Punkte, warum ihn keine Behörde finden würde (zum Beispiel, weil er ein totaler Durchschnittstyp sei). Wäre er von behördlicher Seite, müsste er sich vermutlich keine Sorgen machen, da er als Mitarbeiter eines Geheimdienstes in gewisser Weise vor Strafverfolgung geschützt ist, da die Morde vermutlich von höheren Instanzen abgesegnet worden sind. Zaibatsu 17:01, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::: Man kann mit 99%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit davon ausgehen, dass es sich bei ULPC nicht um das FIB handelt - dieses ist nämlich wenig mehr als eine Bundespolizei. Während nämlich jede Polizeibehörde in ihren Befugnissen auf ihren Bundesstaat oder gar ihr County beschränkt ist, darf das FBI ungeachtet dessen ermitteln - sie übernehmen also überregionale Fälle, sind etwas besser ausgerüstet, und damit hat es sich. Nach Auskunft meines (amerikanischen) Landeskunde USA-Dozenten gibt es, Zitat, "a big, big mass of stupid agencies and intelligence services back home, roughly about 40". Es gibt eine Unmenge an Nachrichtendiensten und noch mehr Polizeibehörden, von denen etwa die Hälfte befugt sind, Scheinfirmen aufzubauen und ähnliches. Am wahrscheinlichsten sind wohl CIA, NSA und DEA, da die am mächtigsten sind, aber wohl keinesfalls das FBI. Christophbiatch 17:52, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC)